The Hard Road
by freewater
Summary: Gh-Tr: How can they tell each other they love each other when they have been hiding it for so long?


Hard Road

By: Freewater

Dedicated to: Dharmserenity! Who suggested the song that has now become my favourite

Songfic: The Hard Road By: The Shore

Pairings: Gh-Tr

Warnings: None that I can think of

Disclaimers: DBZ and all its characters do not belong to me, nor do I think they do. This was a story that was written for fun

Gohan's POV

Maybe I didn't realize it when it happened, or maybe I was just blind. Because I don't believe in love at first sight. That's the scientist in me speaking. For me, love is when you meet someone you have a slight physical attraction to, begin a friendship, find the things you have in common, and slowly but surely realize that this is indeed the person you were meant to spend the rest of your life with.

_That_ would be the romantic in me talking. Notice how I said _meant to spend the rest of your life_? But anyway, that's not the point.

In order for me to of been hit so hard by you, I must have, _must have_ felt something earlier that I didn't notice. Perhaps that was what drove Videl and I to divorce. I mean, I knew I was growing away from her, but never did I picture myself falling in love with someone else so soon. Someone so much younger than I, so opposite. Literally!

I mean, I have black hair and eyes, and despite your saiyan heritage, your eyes are so light, so reflective and bright. Your hair is purple. Purple! Christ, that in itself must be half the reason everyone fawns all over you. Such a beautiful rarity, perfect, like you.

I believe you were seventeen when I finally noticed. The divorce between Videl and I had just been finalized, and mom wanted to keep me at the house for a while so I wouldn't be alone. Goten invited you for a sleep over, and sometime, late that night, I watched you exit the room in the dark. I was laying on the couch, and I don't think you knew I was awake.

You were dressed in nothing but a pair of pajama pants, and from the moonlight streaming in through the window, your body was the only thing I could focus on.

_I've been chasin' you down_

_waiting for something to burn_

_I've been lost now I'm found _

_sailin' the tide to your heart_

It was as if you were under a spotlight. Focussed solely on you while you leaned over the counter and poured yourself a glass of water.

I watched as you tilted your head back and drank. A small droplet escaping the cup and trekking its way bravely down your chin, neck, chest and abs before disappearing in the fabric of your pants. Glistening before it did, as if proud to of had the honour to touch your body so intimately before fading away.

It was pathetic how I envied that small droplet of water. I came so close to approaching you that night. To feeling every inch of your skin and lick away the remains of the water on your chest, but the like coward I am, I didn't.

'He's seventeen, and you only just got divorced.' I told myself, rolling over under my blanket. Ashamed for not being more heartbroken over the loss of my wife and having such thoughts about a minor. I felt like a pervert, so I never said anything to you.

'Just one more year. When he gets older I'll say something. Just one more year.' I told myself. But as you got older, so did I, and one year wasn't enough anymore. So after one year passed, I would wait another, still thinking you to be too young for someone so much older. And then it got to be another year, and another, and another.

You're twenty seven now. Running Capsule Corp and all. I'm thirty eight, and you still seem too young.

Trunks' POV

'Just one more year. When I have less to work on I'll say something. Just one more year.' I would say to myself. Waiting patiently for the day when my employees could go five minutes without my supervision, then maybe I could have a life again.

A life with Gohan. Although I don't know what he would see in me. I bet when he looks at me he still sees that little brat that dumped sand in his briefcase when he was nine. But I haven't been like that in so long. I grew up a long time ago. Right about when my father started voicing his disappointment in me, my parents began favouring my sister, when I found out about Mirai Trunks and came to accept that I was gay.

I could go on, but I don't want to sound like a bitch or anything.

Anyway, the point is that I stopped acting like a kid to try and keep up an image of the well behaved, perfect CEO. Maybe then Gohan would take notice. I've certainly noticed him.

_You're taking the hard road_

_you never feel anymore_

_I'll let you come down easy _

_let you be reborn_

Personally though, I think he looks as bad as I do sometimes. Goten and I were bad in high school, as was almost everyone else, but we were just kids, how could we have known the trouble and work our teachers went to, to try and shove all that information down our throats? It takes a toll on the teacher when their work is unappreciated, and saiyan or not, Gohan is getting tired. I can't even remember the last time he took a break.

Oh boy, _I'd_ give him the break he needed! I would keep him in bed, let him sleep in, give good head, all the basics needed in order to properly relax.

You know I haven't gone out on a date since I was twenty three? That's four years! All because of him! At first I tried telling myself that since we weren't going out, then it was fine for me to have a boyfriend. And then I would say to myself, that he doesn't like me anyway, so why not?

But no, I couldn't do it anymore. I was afraid that, perhaps if Gohan wanted to approach me, seeing someone hanging off my arm would stop him, or maybe I would fall for someone else and forget all about him. And I didn't want to do that. There was this one time when he actually _did_ see someone hanging off my arm. My latest boyfriend, we only lasted about a month, but that's not the point. Gohan saw us, we weren't doing anything, just being close to each other in the way that a couple would be. But he just looked so... shocked.

"Hey Gohan," I said, snapping him out of it.

"Oh, hey Trunks, what's going on?" He asked.

I motioned towards my date. "This is Gordon," I said, and he and Gohan shook hands. To be perfectly honest, it was his name that drove me to ask him out in the first place. _Gordon_ almost sounds like _Gohan_, that way when I accidentally called out for Gohan during sex and Gordon heard it, I could easily assure him that it was indeed his name I'd said and he'd just misheard me. That and he had jet black hair too.

"We're going to get something to eat," I was about to invite him along, but then I remembered that I was on a date and couldn't really do that.

"Oh, well then, you two have fun." Gohan said, quickly sulking away. It was then that I noticed how Gordon was rubbing his hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't think your friend likes me much. He's got a strong grip. I think he broke something." He complained. It was after that when I stopped dating.

That was right about the time when my work load tripled. I mean, it gets so bad sometimes that I can barely set aside five minutes alone to jerk off. It's fucking pathetic.

_Have some faith in this light_

_flowin' through windows at dawn_

_but the seasons will change_

_and I've never felt so alone_

Gohan's POV

You wouldn't believe how unbelievably jealous a person could get until you get jealous yourself. I swear, every time I see you, you're with someone else, and it fucking grates on my nerves, and I have no idea why. I should be happy when you're happy, but when it's with someone else... I don't know... I just... lose it I guess.

Heh, one time you gave me the honour of actually meeting one of your little bedmates, but I was pretty happy when I heard he needed to go to the hospital due to a hairline fracture in his hand the next day. But he was just one of many.

Let me see, you're in enough magazines and teen gossip stories for me to hear about them. I believe their names were, Gordon, he was the one I met, Goden, Han, and Gomez to name a few.

I mean, come ON! What kind of name is Gomez! Jesus Christ he probably jumped right out of the Adam's Family and yet you still dated him. Stupid bastard. Not you! That Gomez guy, but that's just me being jealous again.

But I'm getting off track again. The point is that you now know how I feel about you so that you can make the first move, because I'm not very good at that, and you are.

You must think me weak when I say that I love you. But you have to believe me when you read this, because when I was married to Videl I thought I new what love was, but this is _nothing_ like what I felt for her. I mean, fuck! I'm writing you a letter about it! A letter! How pathetic is that?

Hopefully you don't think it to be too pathetic, because I need you to take this seriously. I know you're still young, but if we do anything, then I'll expect a commitment. It doesn't have to be big or anything, I'm not asking you to marry me or move in, but, once again, I'm thirty eight years old. I'm not looking for a boyfriend or a fling, I'm looking for a life partner. So if you decide to act on what you read, then I want you to know that I won't be like the others. I don't want to be taken out on a few dates and be dumped a month later. I don't think I could handle something like that.

Christ, I probably sound like a stalker. And I know you've had one or two of those, so hopefully you won't be freaked out or anything. So don't worry, I'm in a sane state of mind and I won't go psycho on you should you decline my offer. It's just that... I want you to know how I feel. I can't deny it any longer.

Love

Gohan

_You're taking the hard road_

_you never love anyone_

_let me come down easy_

_let me be the one, oh, oh_

Trunk's POV

Fuck, I'm bored. Another meeting just got out and I have a mountain of paper work to be doing. But it's such a beautiful day outside. The sun is shining, birds are flying, and there are just enough puffy clouds in the sky to be good to hide behind while flying. I'd rather be out in it. The temptation to go is great, and everyone knows that the only way to rid yourself of temptation is to give into it.

I'm just about to stand from my chair and go when my buzzer goes off.

"_Mr. Briefs?"_

Fucking secretary. And I can't help but roll my eyes when I stab at the button that lets me talk back to her.

"What?" I ask, resisting the urge to yawn, leaning my head in my hand.

"_You have a letter here from a Mr. Gohan Son. It just came in, would you like me to bring it to you?"_

Suddenly I'm perk and awake. Gohan sent me a letter?

"Yeah, sure, bring it on up. Quickly." I add, turning off the intercom and sitting back in my chair. Waiting for my letter to get here so I can read it.

The thing about time you see, is that while you watch a clock, it seems to purposely go slower out of spite. Fucking things. I think I'll move my secretaries office closer to my own.

When I finally get my letter(an entire two minutes later) I tear open the envelope with my name on it and pull it out. It's nearly three pages long, but that doesn't matter, and I begin reading.

For whatever he has to say, it _has_ to be more important then the next company take over.

_You've got one love on your mind_

_try to get to heaven if you got the time_

_I feel something I can't deny, oh no_

My hands are shaking when I finish, and the letters drop from them before floating lazily to my desk. And I press the button on my intercom that gets me my secretary.

"_Yes sir?"_ She asks.

"Uh, Linda? When did you get this letter?"

"_About fifteen minutes ago sir. Is something the matter?" _She asks.

That was it? Only fifteen minutes ago? "Get Gohan on the phone for me, would you?"

"_He's waiting for you outside Mr. Briefs."_

I blinked. "What?"

"_He said to tell me to tell you when you were finished with the letter that he would be outside waiting for you."_

I get up from my chair and look down the window. Sure enough, there he is, sitting on one of the benches near the road and facing the sidewalk.

Jesus I think I just swallowed my heart.

"_Is there something wrong sir? Would you like me to call security?"_

I blink again, rushing for the intercom. "Uh, no Linda. You know what? Have the rest of the day off with pay. There's something I need to do." There's a great big grin on my face when I say this, and I think she could hear it in my voice.

"_Thank you sir, have a good day."_

"You too Linda." And that's that.

Now, what to do next? Should I go down there now? He's obviously waiting for me. Christ I'm so hyped up now I'm afraid I'll go down there and end up looking like a dickhead if I start laughing out loud with how... how... HAPPY I AM!

I take a moment to calm myself by jumping up and down around my office. Mouthing "Yes, yes, yes!" over and over again until I'm breathless. I then ran into the connecting mens room to check myself out in the mirror, making sure I look good for when I go down there.

I splash a little cold water over my face, tear off my tie and fix my hair since it was now all over the place due to the jumping before I'm out of there. I grab the letters and jump out the window and into the glorious sunshine.

I love being a saiyan, the world is beautiful and life is good!

Gohan must have been so deep in thought, because he didn't even hear me when I landed not five feet behind him. I take a few seconds to admire the sight. Fuck he's gorgeous.

"Gohan?"

He spins around and looks at me. And he stands, his whole body reading like a man about to take his last walk before being executed.

"Trunks." He greets me back.

I fan out the letters for him to see, and his entire body goes rigid. "Did you write these?" I ask. Eyeing him carefully.

His head moves up and down like a robot's. I've never seen him look so terrified before.

"And, did you mean what you wrote?" I then asked.

I guess he snapped.

"Jesus Trunks, if you're not interested then just say so and quit fucking with my head!"

He makes to fly off, but I won't let him. Using my speed I drop the letters and go to him, grabbing him by the shoulders I roughly spun him around, took his face and forced him to kiss me. I guess I stunned him because he didn't move after that. And now we're both floating ten inches in the air, but I'm not worried about being seen, it's nothing the dragon can't take care of later.

Both our eyes are open, our lips are not moving while we just stare at each other. For a split second a fear I've never felt before creeps up my spine. But then, he makes it go away by grabbing my hands at his face before pressing his lips back against mine. And _then_ our eyes close.

I make a content little humming sound when he opens his mouth and lets me in, both of our feet hitting the ground while we make out in public. My hands in his spiked hair and face, his holding my hand and clutching my shirt.

I guess Gohan isn't as high strung as I thought he was.

I had to be the one to break off the kiss. There's something I need to say.

"First of all," I start, my tone hard, and Gohan looks worried. "I stopped dating four years ago, and out of all the things you've noticed about me you couldn't have notice that?"

"Well..."

"Secondly, you honestly think that just because I dated and dumped means that I can't commit?" My eyebrow is raised and Gohan is fidgeting. And I can't help but enjoy this a little bit. It's only fair after he makes me wait for him for so long only to find out that he wanted me to make the first move. Does he even realize that by writing me the letter he was the one to make the move I've been waiting so long for?

"I... I never meant it like that..."

"Thirdly, I am NOT too young. Christ I'll be thirty in two and a half years!" I think he thinks I'm pissed off, so I'll end this quick.

"Well I know, but it's just that..."

"And fourthly!" I grab the back of his head and bring his face close to mine. "I love you too, you sentimental weakling!" I joke, cracking a smile and laughing.

He realizes the joke I've made out of what he wrote and laughs back, kissing me this time, and I slide an arm around his waist.

"Let's go upstairs." I whisper against his lips.

He looks shocked. "You sure you're ready for that?" He asks. Was I that easy to read?

I groaned, leaning my head against his chest. "Gohan, I'm not some little virgin you know, and I've gone four years, _four years_, without sex, so yes, trust me, I'm ready for this."

I look up at his face and this time he's the one doing the grinning.

"Okay then, but, who gets to top?" He asks, knowing the question would irk me.

I guess this means I'll have to get mom to help out a little more around the company, because there's no way in Hell I'm doing all the work now that I've finally got my babe!

"We'll flip a coin for it."

This is going to be great.

_You're taking the hard road_

_you never love anyone_

_let me come down easy_

_let me be reborn_

_**END**_

**_A.N: _**Review please!

And if you LOVE Truhan, visit this place right here: http/perso.wanadoo.fr/gohanxtrunks/

It has so many pics, fics, and other fun things you wouldn't beleive it! And a Mailing List you could join as well that I am also a part of :-)


End file.
